citizensrequiredfandomcom-20200215-history
"Guardian Angel gets Exclusive Interview with Lady Reblet"
GUARDIAN ANGEL GETS EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH LADY REBLET by Comrade Bowl, 20th August 2005 On a cool Saturday evening in August, when the rest of my friends were off down the pub, swapping manly stories and having drinking competitions, I found myself face to face with a 16 year old girl with some big ideas. But this was no ordinary 16-year-old girl. This was the strident, enthusiastic and determined Lady Reblet, leader of the Glories and potentially the nations first Prime Minister. An interesting confrontation to say the least, the Lady wasn’t going to take this evening’s grilling lying down… CB: Good evening Lady Reblet! LR: Good evening my dear friend CB: And how has such an important political figure in Danny's kingdom been spending her Saturday evening? LR: Well naturally (dedicated as I am to my party and the nation) I have been drawing up the manifesto. CB: I see. What, if I may be so bold, qualifies you above anyone else in the 25,500 strong nation to lead the Government, should you be elected? LR: I wouldn't say I am any better or worse than anyone else in the nation. I just took the initiative and I have leadership qualities I want to share with the nation. I feel I am qualified to help with the running of the country due to my good speech-making abilities, my problem-solving mind and my love of helping others. CB: Right. How forceful are you willing to be in the case of any kind of international standoff? LR: In terms of our country being attacked? CB: Not necessarily. Territory disputes, trade embargos, not being officially recognised abroad - that kind of thing. LR: Well we would never turn to any sort of violence or military decisions. If we were to have problems with, say, the British Government I am quite sure a petition from all citizens of our nation would dissuade him from any actions harmful to our country. CB: Is this an indication that you plan to disband the militant security services that have been springing up by the bucket load since the nation began? Do you not agree that diplomacy can only get you so far? LR: The total opposite is true; we wish to strengthen our defence forces. But we are only willing to use the militant muscle if all methods are exhausted - diplomacy can get you a long way - look at the disputes in Northern Ireland. The militant force there just made it worse. It took diplomacy and reasoning to calm that down. CB: I personally believe that having English peacekeepers in troubled sections of the country saved a lot of aggravation. Moving on, did you feel that King Danny was so inept at organising the country that you needed to set up a political party without permission to give him a kick in the jacksie? LR: No, not at all. I think he has done a splendid job thus far. But he acknowledges his need for government by the message board thread 'Government' and the fact he has implemented an interim government. CB: Ah yes. I bet you were gutted when you found out King Danny had already implemented a so-called interim government, composed of his closest friends? LR: Not necessarily - I understand the need for an interim government whilst a new one is elected. I just hoped he would not keep that government forever. CB: Why the clandestine nature of the 'interim' government? Why not post it on the site, rather than wait for the pre-recorded show to be aired? What will the reaction and subsequent action be from the Glories camp if the King decides his current government is doing just fine, and sees no need to hold elections for a new one? LR: I think it was in the BBC’s best interest for the site to coincide with the show (note how flag and national anthem appeared with show). If the King does have the opinion his government is doing fine and so does not want it to change, then I will petition him along with my party and many others including the NPP, to consider a General election. However, I hope King Danny realises elections are necessary in a true democracy. I have faith he will do what is right. CB: Surely though, if the interests of the people are being served and the current government is doing a startlingly impressive job, your petitioning may be detrimental to the progress of the nation? LR: If all the citizens are happy then that is all I care about. However, if there is a section who are not (as I'm sure there would be) I would have to do so on behalf of them and their best interests. CB: Their best interests, you say? Without wishing to sound presumptuous or rude, do you actually have any political experience? Perhaps not running a country, but anything that may be of some use? LR: As you know I am 16 so have not (as yet) taken a degree, spoken in the House of Commons or run for election. However, I do want to go into politics when I am older and do a history & politics degree. In preparing for this I have studied some politics and it's history. I understand politics as well as any average 40 voter - if not better. I also have the experience of many ministers to draw on. As you may know my deputy 'Dazza' is doing a politics degree at the moment. To coincide with the general election of Britain we had an election at my school - it might not be much, but it is something. Also, as this is a new country is it not the time for a fresh new outlook on politics? For a younger person to give new ideas and breathe young breath into a stagnating political world? I think a young political party leader is a good idea. My age group could make no contribution in my old country. But here I feel there is a chance for the youth to help build a better political system. CB: I see. Does this fresh new outlook include drawing up a manifesto (as you mentioned earlier) weeks after forming the party itself? What was the party officially standing for before that? How did you expect to gain support with no direction and no ideology? LR: I'm afraid you have your facts confused there. My party is only 9 days old (not weeks old as you implied) and we did in fact have an ideology based around three points. True, we waited to broaden our ministerial content before making the manifesto, but it would have done no good making rash decisions. Would you like to hear our three- point ideology Comrade Bowl? CB: I'm familiar with your three-point ideology, Lady Reblet, but you can share it with readers who may not, if you wish. LR: Why thank you Comrade Bowl. Our basic ideology (with which the party started) is this: ''1) Support King Danny and help him whenever we can. 2) To create equality amongst citizens disregarding age, gender, race or sexual orientation. 3) To use the powers of peace and love and not resort to hate or violence. CB: Is number two optional? Smirking at the idea of male cheerleaders doesn't seem to fit the bill too well... LR: Are you talking about when Aussie Gurl was persuading Wenety to join the cheerleading team? I don't believe that is anything to do with age, gender, race or sexual orientation. I wasn't being sexist - I think all sports should be open to men and women. However, I was smirking because Wenety was so scared by the idea. Bless him. CB: Are you going to brush off the 'stupid Aussie cricket team' comment in a similar manner? LR: I believe I muttered that under my breath - good hearing. I would like to apologise to anyone offended by that - I was upset over the ashes. CB: It's not even over yet! This is our best shot at it for years. You’ve stated many times that you will be ‘glorious and victorious’. You’re going to look like a prize lemon if you don’t get in now… LR: No, I don't think so. I would like to be 'glorious and victorious' - it is optimistic. It would sound quite stupid if it were 'maybe we could be glorious and perhaps even victorious'. Granted slogans do fail parties - look at the conservatives last election. Theirs was 'Are you thinking what we're thinking?' Turns out nobody was. I will not feel stupid anyway. Disappointed and a little frustrated, but not foolish. You have to take risks in life and if this one fails it will have been a learning experience. CB: It certainly will. I also see your policy of ‘peace and love’ extends to making remarks about the willy size of those who dare to question your policies? LR: Colonel Dave, I would like to make a sincere apology! It's ok now. We have made up. It was a childish thing to do I admit, but it wasn't out of hate or violence, just very childish fun. If I don't like someone I just avoid them - what's the point in spending your life arguing and criticizing others? I prefer to stay around people I like, hence why I am here doing an interview with you, Comrade Bowl. CB: You're made to be a politician, you smooth-talker you. You’ve had clashes with the CTU and MI6 over their ‘childish behaviour’ towards one another – a point made several days earlier by the Separatist Movement. Do you have to latch onto other organisations debates to gain popularity? Or was this a subtle act of showing your support for the movement? LR: Having realised my own bad characteristics I wanted to help others overcome theirs. I think the CTU and MI6 are both worthy institutions and I support them both. However, it put me in an impossible situation with them arguing constantly. I believe they have settled their differences now - in all arguments you need a peacemaker. I relish this role, as I want to see people happy. It is satisfying to have an argument end peacefully. I hope if ever I am in a situation such as that someone would come and tell me to snap out of it. Sometimes you cannot see the plank in your own eye. CB: Sounds painful. You were certainly put in your place by the Head of CTU following this outburst. He accused you of ‘not doing your homework’… LR: When was this? Sorry, I can't remember everything everyone says despite having a good memory. If he said that I'm sure we’ll sort it out later. :) CB: A selective memory, eh? Anyway, your wayward Home Secretary has come under intense scrutiny on your own message board, and you reacted by distancing yourself from him publicly, claiming ‘his views no way reflect that of the Glories’ and confessing that he ‘doesn’t practise our mantras 100%’. What’s going on there? LR: How did I know this one would come up? Every political party needs a loose cannon - he is ours. I do feel his behaviour to be a little too quick to judge sometimes. His views do not reflect the party’s views. I would say he is 90% on the mantras and getting better. However, what is the point of helping people if they can help themselves? The Glories want cases like Home Secretary to prove how you can change someone without violence or threats. I have said to him he has his own views and the right to express them. However, the party has to have a disclaimer against them. Many parties would have shown him the door by now, but I am not like that. He is a good guy who does his job well and who is learning to curb his passion. CB: Sounds like you've got a bit of work to do, but the Glories are obviously in safe hands. Lady Reblet, it's been a pleasure speaking with you. LR: Why thank you Comrade Bowl - I'll sign off as I always do: Peace and love to all. Hail King Danny. Vote Glories. The Lady Reblet thread can be found here. ---- Return to The Guardian Angel